Black Mask
by up up pacman 13
Summary: Untuk mengatasi kejahatan yang meraja rela, pemerintah Jepang mendirikan organisasi rahasia untuk menghapus kejahatan yang ada. Oraganisasi itu bernama... Black Mask...
1. 000

Disclaimer Naruto tetap menjadi milik Masashi-Sensei

Tapi, cerita ini milik ane 100%

Warning = abal, gaje, dapat menyebabkan diare, muntah muntah, gangguan janin dan lain sebagainya.

Happy reading all :*

Chapter 000

Tik tok tik tok tik tok...

Dentingan jarum detik dari jam klasik menggema di sebuah kamar yang tergolong mewah. Di kamar yang megah ini terbaring seorang pria tua penuh uban di atas kasur king size miliknya.

Deng...

Jam klasik tersebut mendenting dengan keras saat jarum jam dan jarum menitnya tepat menunjuk ke angka dua belas. Seusai suara nyaring jam beberapa saat lalu, sang dewi malam mulai bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam pekat yang terlihat dari jendela kamar tersebut.

Gelap... Kamar yang tadinya hanya memanfaatkan cahaya bulan, kini berubah menjadi sangat gelap saat awan hitam pekat telah berhasil menyembunyikan sang dewi malam sepenuhnya.

"Enghhh..." Erang orang tua itu dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Mimpi buruk. Mungkin itu yang ia alami.

"Uawhhhhh... Hah... Hah..." Tak lama kemudian orang tua itu bangun terduduk dengan wajah shock yang dipenuhi oleh keringat seperti telah dikejar sesuatu yang menakutkan. "Untung hanya mimpi." Ucapnya lega sambil mengelus ngelus dadanya yang sempat sesak sesaat bangun tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya. Sesaat sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, ia memandang dulu jam klasik miliknya yang menunjukan jarum pendek ke angaka antara dua belas dan satu juga jarum panjang yang menunjukan ke angka enam. Lalu ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum memasuki kamar mandi miliknya. Teringat akan bagaimana ia mendapatkan jam antik tersebut.

Sresssssss!

Air dari dalam kran mengalir deras saat orang tua beruban itu memutar krannya. Dirinya pun menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah keriput di dalam kaca sebelum wajah tuanya itu merasakan dingin yang menusuk dari air kran tersebut. Saat orang tua itu menunduk untuk membilas wajahnya dengan kepalanya, di dalam kaca yang ia pakai tadi menampilkan sesosok orang serba hitam yang memakai topeng rubah dengan mata merah menyala.

Seusai mencuci mukanya dengan air, ia kembali menatap wajah tuanya yang terpantul dari kaca di depannya. Menghalangi pantulan dari seseorang serba hitam tadi.

"Siapa disana?" Teriaknya sambil menoleh ke belakang, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah tirai dari bath hub miliknya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Ucapnya cuek sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tetapi, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir yang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

Setelah memastikan bahwa di kamar mandinya tidak ada seorang pun, ia pun memutuskan kembali untuk pergi tidur setelah menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat membalikan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah kasur king size miliknya. Betapa tidak? Saat ia melihat ke kasur miliknya, ia mendapati seseorang sedang tiduran dengan salah satu kakinya bergoyang di atas lutut kaki lainnya yang tertekuk dan menjadikan kedua tangan miliknya sebagai bantalan kepala.

"Si... Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa masuk kesini?" Bingung, yang ia rasakan saat ini. Mengapa tidak? Ia mengira bahwa penjagaan rumah miliknya itu sangat ketat. Dengan dilengkapi puluhan cctv dan puluhan penjaga yang ia sewa tak mungkin ada yang bisa lolos dengan santainya di kamar pribadi miliknya. Namun, dugaannya salah besar. Karena sekarang di kamarnya kini sedang ada seseorang yang lagi tiduran di atas kasurnya.

"Yo, Gato." Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menyapa orang tua tersebut dengan santainya.

Sementara itu, orang yang dipanggil Gato, malah gemetar ketakutan melihat ke arah orang yang mendekatinya dengan perhalan.

Buagh!

"Ughhh!"

Sebuah bogem mentah yang diterima Gato dari orang di depannya tersebut menyebabkan ia terpental ke dekat meja rias miliknya. Dengan tergesa gesa dan melupakan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, Gato bangkit dan langsung mencari sesuatu dalam laci meja riasnya.

"Hei. Hei, kau kan punya tamu penting, tapi kenapa kamu malah asik sendiri, Gato?" Tanya pria yang memakai topeng sambil melihat Gato sibuk di laci meja riasnya di tempat ia berdiri.

'Ketemu!' Ekspresi Gato mencerah saat menemukan barang yang ia cara. Lalu ia pun berbalik menghadap pada pria yang memukulnya. "Diam kau bangsat!" Bentak Gato yang menodongkan sebuah hand gun tepat ke arah kepala pria yang memukulnya.

"Hey, bahaya tau mengarahkan mainan tersebut ke arah kepala orang lain."

Seringai tipis pun menghiasi wajah tua Gato, merasa ia berada di atas angin. "Aku tak tau kenapa kau datang kemari, tapi..."

Dor!

Dor dor dor!

"Aku tak akan memafkanmu karena kau telah memukul wajahku." Seringai Gato tambah lebar saat ia melihat orang yang di depannya tergeletak di tanah akibat peluru dari hand gun miliknya.

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau mainan itu berbahaya!" Sebuah suara yang ia dengar beberapa saat lalu terdengar tepat di samping kana Gato.

"Ke...kenapa bisa?" Bola mata Gato membulat saat menoleh ke kanan. Di kanannya kini berdiri seorang pria yang sama persis dengan pria yang memakai topeng tadi. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia kembali melihat tempat yang seharusnya ada mayat pria bertopeng tadi.

Kosong. Tak ada apa pun di sana, yang ada hanyalah sebuah karpet malah yang ia miliki.

"Mencari apa?"

Buagh!

"Uhuk!" Punggung Gato berbenturan keras dengan tembok kamarnya dan menimbulkan sebuah batuk darah baginya.

"Oke, sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku akan menyebutkan alasannya." Pria bertopeng itu mendekati Gato yang tersungkur di tembok dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Gato hanya bergetar ketakutan melihat pria di hadapannya. "Pertama. Kau telah menyebabkan masyarakat desa Kirigakure sengsara akibat jalur transportasimu. Kedua. Kau dengan seenaknya memperjual belikan anak anak dan juga organ organ manusia. Ketiga..."

Drtttt... Drtttt...

Klik.

"Ada apa Teme? Kau menggangguku saja." Di saat seperti ini, pria dengan topeng rubah itu sempat sempatnya menjawab panggilan dari orang yang meneleponnya. "Ya, baiklah. Padahal aku masih belum puas."

Melihat pria di depannya lengah, Gato memanfaatkan momen itu untuk meraih senjata dan langsung menodongkannya kepada pria bertopeng rubah itu. Berniat menembaknya kembali.

Dor!

Slash!

"Arghh..." Tembakan Gato meleset, ia hanya mengenai pipi dari orang yang di depannya ini.

"Sia...lan." Ucap Gato dengan mulut penuh darah. Setelah itu, Gato menunduk dengan mata terpejam selamanya.

Pria itu pun lantas mencabut tanto miliknya yang menembus dada Gato. Entah dapat dari mana, tapi yang jelas, ia sudah menggenggam tanto dengan ukuran 50cm itu di tangan kanannya.

!

!

!

!

Seorang pria berbaju serba hitam dengan rambut ravennya sedang bersandar di tombok sebuah gang. Mata yang awalnya terpejam, kini mulai terbuka, menunjukan sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam.

"Kau telat Dobe." Ucapnya dingin entah pada siapa.

"Maaf. Maaf, kau tau sendirikan ini tugas pertamaku setelah tiga bulan aku cuti." Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam gang.

"Hn.."

Tak lama kemudia keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam, berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga garis kembar di masing masing pipinya, juga sebuah topeng rubah yang menempel di salah satu telinganya. Yap, dialah yang membunuh Gato tadi.

"Oy Sasuke." Wajahnya tiba tiba murung saat memanggil rekan ravennya tersebut.

"Asalkan tidak lama saja, Naruto." Seakan sudah tau yang akan rekannya tanyakan, Sasuke menjawabnya dengan tenang.

Naruto kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, "Terimakasih Sasuke."

TBC

Sekian fanfic gaje dari ane, semoga kalian semua menyukainya :*

Kritik dan sarannya pun sangat di terima. Mau flame juga tak apa :* tapi sertakan alasannya anda nge-flame fanfic ane ye :* bye :*


	2. 000 II

**A/N : Disini ane hanya akan melanjutkan chap sebelumnya, karena di chap sebelumnya ane tergesa gesa untuk mempublis fanfic ane dan setelah ane baca ulang fanficnya, ane menemukan adegan yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat sekali menggantung di akhir cerita. Maka dari itu, agar ceritanya tidak terkesan aneh sekali (walau sudah aneh) ane menunda dulu chap 1 nya. Mohon pengertiannya ye :* Dan satu lagi, ane mengetik cerita ini dari hp, jadi ane belum mengenal aplikasi yang ane pakai sebaik mungkin. Terimakasih sudah membaca fict ane yang aneh ini :***

Disclaimer Naruto tetap menjadi milik Masashi-Sensei

Tapi, cerita ini milik ane 100%

Warning = abal, gaje, dapat menyebabkan diare, muntah muntah, gangguan janin dan lain sebagainya.

Happy reading all :*

**Chapter 000 part II**

Pemakan umum desa Kirigakure saat malam hari terasa sangat menyeramkan. Dengan keadaan gelap gulita tanpa adanya lampu penerang, kecuali hanya cahaya rembulan saja yang menjadi penerang di tempat yang seram ini. Ditambah lagi dengan suara binatang malam yang menakutkan. Juga dengan rumor yang mengatakan jika di pemakam umum ini saat tengah malam seperti saat ini, sebuah patung berbentuk macan akan hidup untuk mencari mangsa. Konon patung macan tersebut suka memangsa siapa saja yang mendekati tempat peristirahatan para manusia kelak ini. Dengan keadaan dan rumor yang ada, hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau kesana saat tengah malam.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Sebuah langkah kaki dengan perlahan memasuki area pemakaman desa Kirigakure. Lama kelamaan langkah kaki tersebut memunculkan sebuah sosok pria dengan baju serba hitam dan topeng rubah yang menempel di sebagian samping kanan kepalanya. Rambut pirang jabrik miliknya melambai lambai tertiup angin malam yang lembut. Mata biru safirnya terlihat redup saat sedang melewati batu nisan yang ada disana. Sebelah tangannya menggang setangkai buang Lily putih. Hanya satu kesimpulan, ia ingin mengunjungi salah satu kuburan yang ada di sana. Tapi kenapa harus malam hari? Hanya ia dan Kami-sama lah yang tau.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan melewati batu nisan yang berderet di pemakaman umum ini, pria tadi akhirnya berhenti di salah satu nisan. Mata sebiru langitnya tersebut menatap nisan yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan sedih sebelum berjongkok dan meletakan setangkai Lily yang ia pegang di atas kuburan di depannya.

"Hei... Apa kabar? Ku harap kamu baik baik saja di sana. Karena aku disini baik baik saja." Ia berbicara seolah olah orang yang terkubur di depannya bisa mendengar bahkan menjawab sapaannya. "Oh ya, kau tau tidak? Aku selama tiga bulan ini dikurung di markas oleh nenek tua sialan itu. Hehehe. Jadi maafkan aku karena tidak dapat mengunjungimu beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang ini juga aku dapat kemari karena bantuan Sasu-Teme..." Perlahan dari sudut matanya mengalir air mata walaupun begitu, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tulus.

Dengan sigap, ia buru buru mengelap air matanya kasar dengan tangan kanannya, "Maaf tadi mataku kemasukan debu. Hehehe." Bukan sebuah senyum yang ia tampilkan tapi, sebuah cengiran lebar yang ia pasang di wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya, "Sudah dulu yah, waktuku sudah habis. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin melihat Sasu-Teme jadi cere..."

"Grrrrr..." Sebuah raungan binatang berkuku tajam terdengar di belakang pria itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Tora." Kata pria itu santai sambil berdiri. "Aku membawa oleh oleh buatmu juga kok." Saat berbalik menghadap asal raungan tadi, safir sang pria menangkap sesosok kucing besar yang bertengger di salah satu nisan disana.

**"Ku kira kau akan lupa, Naruto. Maaf karena telah mengganggumu." **Ya macan yang dipanggil Tora tersebut menyahut perkataan dari Naruto karena ia adalah sejenis Ayakashi.

"Tolong jaga tempat ini ya, karena aku dengar pemakaman ini akan dijadikan sebuah tempat hiburan." Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah gulungan ke arah Tora yang dengan sigapnya ditangkap oleh Tora menggunakan mulutnya. Melihat anggukan dari Ayakashi di depannya, lalu Naruto melanjutkan bicaranya, "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Setelah itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Tora, meninggalkan pemakaman Kirigakure ini.

!

!

!

!

Di depan pemakan umum Kirigakure, Sasuke sedang bersandar di tembok pintu masuk ke makam. Mata yang awalnya terpejam, kini mulai membuka menampakkan iris hitam kelam miliknya.

"Pemimpin menyuruh kita langsung pergi ke Kyoto." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Yosh!" Teriak Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari pemakaman dengan cengiran lebarnya. Wajahnya sekarang lebih cerah di bandingkan dengan tadi. Lalu mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah dua motor hitam yang terparkir di depan mereka.

Brum! Brum! Brummmmmm!

Motor mereka melaju dengan kecang bersamaan dengan matahari yang terbit di belakang mereka.

**TBC**

**A/N : Ane minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya, karena kesalahan ane. Semoga cerita ini bisa dipahami dan bisa terbaca dengan baik XD Untuk mata Naruto yang dapat berubah warna nanti akan ane jelaskan di waktunya :***

**-Ayakashi = semacam siluman seperti Youkai :"v mungkin saudara jauhnya Youkai :v**

**Terakhir ane minta saran, kritik, maupun flame (harus ada penjelasannya) di kolom riview :"v ada yang mau tanya tanya silahkan pm atau riview saja ye :* **

**SH003 undur diri...**

**Jaaa :***


	3. 001: Pertemuan

**Disclaimer Masashi Kimoto**

**Black Mask chap 001 : Pertemuan**

Tokyo, salah satu kota besar di Jepang dengan kepadatan penduduknya mencapai tiga belas juta lebih. Kota dengan mayoritas workaholis ini tak pernah sepi, baik pagi, siang, malam, maupun hari libur. Selalu saja padat disan sini. Akibatnya, sebagian besar penduduk Tokyo melupakan arti dari persahabatan bahkan persaudaran yang mengakibatkan terciptanya suatu individu yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Tingkat polusi di Tokyo terbilang paling tinggi di Jepang. Dengan maraknya kendaraan yang memenuhi kota ditambah dengan asap pabrik yang ada dan juga berdirinya gedung gedung pencakar langit yang menggantikan lahan pohon di kota ini, polusi kota ini sangat meningkat tajam di Jepang.

Begitu pula dengan kejahatan yang ada di Tokyo. Akibat terbentuknya individualisme, pencurian, pemerkosaan, dan pembunuhan menjadi sering terjadi disini. Saat para penjahat tertangkap dan diintrograsi oleh polisi apa alasan mereka melakukannya, para penjahat itu akan menjawabnya dengan, aku iri padanya atau aku sakit hati karenanya. Simple dan agak.. Egois. Itulah faktanya.

Namun dari segi pendidikan, Tokyolah yang paling bagus di Jepang. Hampir rata rata sekolah Tokyo meluluskan siswanya dengan bakat dan pertasi yang bagus. Jika ada yang gagal atau tidak lulus, masyarakat Tokyo hanya punya dua opsi saja. Pertama bunuh diri karena malu. Kedua menjadi penjahat.

Tokyo High School. Sekolah paling bergengsi dan menjadi sekolah terpavorit Tokyo. Sekolah yang dimulai dari jam sembilan pagi dan berakhir pada jam tiga sore ini, setiap tahunnya menjebolkan lulusan terbaik di Jepang, baik dibidang keilmuan maupun dibidang olahraga.

Seperti sore ini, para siswa di Tokyo High School atau sering disebut THS ini, baru keluar dari kelas mereka masing masing. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang langsung pulang kerumah dan sebagian lagi menetap di sekolah karena ada urusan klub atau urusan pribadi.

"Dasar ketua malas. Masa menyuruh kita menaruh barang barang ini ke gedung tua itu, padahal hari sudah sore." Rutuk seorang siswi bercepol dua yang sedang berjalan kaki menuju bukit, tempat berdirinya gedung bekas kelas THS, kepada teman sebelahnya yang terkikik geli melihat teman disampingnya itu. "Gak ada yang lucu Hinata-chan." Pipi kuning langsat miliknya mengembung tanda tak suka mendengar sahabatnya terkikik geli melihat kelakuannya.

"Maaf Tenten-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu kok." Hinata, siswi berambut biru gelap dengan mata seindah rembulan meminta maaf kepada temannya dengan halus. "Ketua mungkin punya urusan lain, makanya ia menyuruh kita. Diakan orang yang sibuk." Jelas Hinata selembut mungkin agar mood temannya meningkat.

"Iya juga sih, tapi..." Perkataan Tenten terhenti ketika mata cokelatnya menangkap gedung yang mereka tuju. "Ayo cepat Hinata-chan, sebelum hari mulai gelap." Langkah kakinya dipercepat untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, karena langit sudah berubah warna dari biru menjadi jingga.

"Jangan terburu buru dong, nanti jat..."

Brakkkk!

"Adawwww!"

"...uh. Tuhkan jatuh." Hinata bergegas ke arah Tenten yang sedang duduk di tanah akibat tersndung akar pohon disana, untuk menolongnya. "Kamu tak apa apakan, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Hinata yang membatu Tenten berdiri.

"Yap, tapi bokongku sakit." Kata Tenten yang sudah berdiri sambil mengelus ngekus pantatnya yang sakit.

Mereka pun akhirnya membereskan buku buku yang sudah tak terpakai lagi kedalam dus yang tadi dibawa. Setelah selesai, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan yang mereka tunda. Akibat insiden terjatuhnya Tenten, mereka sampai di gedung tua itu sekitar empat puluh lima menit, telat lima belas menit dari waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai disana dengan jalan kaki dari gedung utama.

Alasan mereka tidak memakai kendaraan kesana adalah karena jalannya yang licin dan dipenuhi dengan batu batu yang berserakan di tengah jalan. Jadi mereka harus kesana dengan jalan kaki sekitar tiga puluh menitan untuk sampai. Jaraknya dari gedung utama memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi karena jalannya yang menanjak juga akibat faktor jalan yang seperti sungai kering ini menjadi alasan betapa susahnya mereka menuju kesana, belum lagi jalan setepaknya banyak yang tertutupi oleh rumput rumput liat yang tinggi.

!

!

!

!

Kriettttttt...

Ketika mereka masuk kedalam gedung tua tersebut, kedua panca indra yang mereka pakai untuk melihat sedikit terganggu akibat kegelapan di gedung tersebut. Kaki jenjang mereka melangkah menelusuri gedung tersebut dengan hati hati, takut tersandung sesuatu. Tiba tiba saja bulu kuduk mereka merinding tanpa sebab dan...

Bam!

"Kyaaaa!" Dengan refleks mereka melepas pegangan mereka pada dus yang mereka bawa dan langsung berpelukan satu sama lain dengan erat sambil memejamkan mata.

"Mung - mungkin cuma angin saja." Tenten berucap setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan di antara mereka.

Sret... Sret... Perlahan lampu tua yang ada disana bercahaya dan menimbulkan teriakan kedua dari mereka. Setelah mengetahui keadaan bahwa hari telah gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk cepat menaruh dus yang mereka jatuhkan tadi ke tempat seharusnya.

"Te - Tenten-chan ayo cepat pergi." Ajak Hinata ketakutan saat mereka telah menaruh dus yang mereka bawa di tumpukan dus lainnya yang telah ada sebelum mereka kemari. Tenten hanya mengangguk saja, meng-iyakan ajakan temannya itu. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

!

!

!

!

'Kemarilah!' Suara bisikan misterius terdengar jelas, seperti dibisikan tepat di telinga Hinata. Dengan refleks, Hinata segera menengok ke asal suara. Kosong. Di belakangnya tak ada siapapun, hanya ada kolidor yang sempat ia lewati untuk menyimpan dus yang ia dan temannya bawa kemari.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Tenten bingung karena Hinata tiba tiba berhenti berjalan, karenanya, ia juga ikut berhenti dan menengok ke arah yang Hinata tengok.

Menggeleng pelan, Hinata lalu berbicara, "Tidak ada apa apa." Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalanny, setelah memastikan tidak ada apa apa di sana.

'Kemarilah!' Baru beberapa langkah, bisikan itu terdengar kembali di gendang telingan miliknya. Dengan ragu, Hinata bertanya kepada Tenten, "A-apa kamu mendengar suara?"

Tenten yang bingung akan pertanyaan Hinata hanya menautkan alisnya bingung, dan bertanya balik ke Hinata sambil menengok ke arah Hinata, "Maks... Kyaaaa! Hantu!" Tanpa ba bi bu, Tenten menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata ketika ia melihat sebuah sorotan mata merah menyala dibalik ruangan gelap di sebelah Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata yang bingung akan teriakan dan perlakuan temannya ini menengok ke belakangnya dan mendapati sesosok manusia setengah ular yang sedang mengejar mereka. Dari pinggang ke atas makhluk tersebut bertubuh manusia, tapi dari pinggang kebawah makhluk tersebut seperti ular.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Hinata maupun Tenten menggedor pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi yang anehnya sekarang terkunci.

"Ayo terbuka, terbukalah pintu brengsek! Jahanam! Laknat!" Rutuk Tenten sembari berusaha membuka pintu di depannya dengan menendang dan memukul mukulnya. Namun usaha yang ia lakukan hanya sia sia saja, pintu tersebut seperti di lem oleh lem super kuat.

Di saat Tenten dengan suyah payah mencoba membuka pintu didepannya, Hinata malah jatuh terduduk dengan pipi yang berlinangan air mata. Saking takutnya, hanya mampu melihat manusia setangah ular itu mendekat ke arahnya dan temannya.

"Hah... Hah... Sepertinya ini akhir dari kita. Dimakan oleh makhluk menjijikan seperti dia." Ucap Tenten yang sekarang duduk di samping Hinata sambil melihat apa yang Hinata lihat.

"Makanan. Makanan. Makanan. Makana." Makhluk itu terus mengulangi kata katanya sambil sudah berjarak tiga meter dari mangsanya. Kedua tangan bersisik miliknya mengacung tinggi tinggi mengambil ancang ancang saat jaraknya dan mangsanya sudah dalam jangkauan serangnya.

Melihat itu, Hinata dan Tenten hanya memejamkan mata mereka setelah mengucapkan, "Maafkan aku, ibu." berbarengan. Pasrah dengan keadaan mereka sekarang ini.

1 detik...

3 detik...

Mereka mash tak merasakan apa pun.

5 detik...

Buagh...

"Argh..." Mereka mendengar suara rintihan cukup keras. Karena penasaran, mereka memutuskan membuka mata perlahan hanya untuk mendapati seseorang yang kini sedang membelakangi mereka sambil menengok kearah mereka dengan menggunakan topeng rubah dan mata merah ber-iris vertikal.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya mereka berbarengan. Setau mereka, tak ada jalan masuk lain selain pintu yang mereka jadikan sandaran, juga mereka tidak melihat orang di depannya ketika mereka masuk ke gunang ini.

"Nanti saja tanya nya. Sekarang yang terpenting cepat tutupi rok kalian, putih dan krem." Orang tersebut lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata dan Tenten ke pada manusia setengah ular di depannya yang kini telah kembali menuju kearahnya.

Hinata dan Tenten yang menyadari celana dalam mereka disebutkan oleh pria yang menolong mereka cepat cepat merapatkan lutut mereka dan menekannya dengan kedua tangan lalu berteriak berbarengan, "MESUM!"

Orang yang diteriaki hanya terkekeh geli akan teriakan kedua siswi THS dibelakangnya sebelum ia berlari juga menerjang manusia setengah ular tersebut.

"Seekor Half-Ayakashi menyedihkan." Ucapnya seraya memunculkan sebuah tanto dari ketiadaan di tangan kanannya, lalu melompat saat jarak antara dirinya dan Half-Ayakashi tersebut sudah dekat dan...

Slash!

Crot!

Tubuh Half-Ayakashi tersebut terbelah menjadi dua dan memuncratkan cairan hijau ke diding.

Membalikan badannya dan melihat kedua gadis yang ia tolong menatap takut kearahnya, pria bertopeng rubah itu melepaskan topengnya dan menampakan wajah tampan miliknya yang dihiasi oleh cengiran lebar dengan ke tiga garis dimasing masing pipi tan miliknya. Mata yang tadinya merah, sekarang berganti dengan mata biru lngit yang cerah.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Kemudia Naruto jongkok didepan Hinata, lalu bertanya, "Bukankah kau Hinata Hyuga?"

**TBC**

**ane hanya minta saran dan kritikannya dari chap SKS (sistem kebut sejam) ini.**

**Guest : **maaf ane gak kenal dengan orang yang anda maksud :"v

Dan untuk yang mendukung ane ucapin makasih :* maaf gak bisa bales satu satu faktor waktu dan fasilitas.

Spesial thanks ke kak ari :* sudah memberi saran yang bagus :*


	4. 002 : penculikan dan oleh oleh

**Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kimoto**

**BLACK MASK 002 : Penculikan dan Oleh - Oleh**

**Happy reading :***

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Kemudian Naruto jongkok didepan Hinata, lalu bertanya, "Bukankah kau Hinata Hyuga?"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya intens. Tak tau harus menjawab apa, karena otaknya tiba - tiba blank begitu saja saat melihat kedua mata seindah batu shapire di depannya. 'Indah.' Pikir Hinata. Pipi putih porselen milik Hinata tiba - tiba memerah saat ia memikirkan kembali pemikirannya tentang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya. Dengan cepat ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi putihnya.

"Hinata - chan kamu mengenalnya?" Tanya Tenten yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan teman indigonya dan pemuda kuning.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala untuk menuawab pertanyaan teman bercepolnya itu. "Memang aku tidak mengenal Hinata, tap - menunduk!" Dengan cepat, Naruto menarik Hinata dan Tenten untuk tiarap di lantai gudang dan beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah ledakan terjadi di luar gudang yang menyebabkan hancurnya pintu gudang berkeping - keping.

"Kalian gak apa - apa?" Tanya Naruto yang berdiri membelakangi kedua siswi yang telah ia tolong, menghadap ke asal ledakan dengan posisi bertarungnya.

"I - iya. Teri-, Tenten mau kemana kau!" Hinata berteriak dan hendak mengejar Tenten yang mendekati kepulan debu yang tercipta akibat ledakan tadi sebelum dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Biar aku yang urus." Hinata yang hendak protes harus mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kedua mata Neruto kembali berwarna merah darah dengan iris vertikal. "Akan kuselamatkan dia untukmu." Sebuah tanto muncul dari ketiadaan didepan Naruto, menolehkan kembali pandangannya keasal ledakan sambil memegang senjata miliknya. Bersiap akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Asap mulai reda dan memperlihatkan tiga orang lelaki se-umuran Naruto yang memakai baju serba putih dan seorang gadis bercepol dua di dekat mereka. "Ternyata Black Mask. Maaf kami akan membawa gadis ini." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berada paling tengah dengan rambut cokelat sepinggang.

"Ck. Tenyata benar Holly Knight. Apa yang kalian rencanakan dengan mengambilnya, hah?" Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Naruto setelah ia tau orang yang mengendalikan Tenten tersebut adalah Holly Knight.

"Biar aku yang urus sampah ini, Neji-sama." Orang yang berada disamping kanan orang yang ditangah, maju sambil menyibakkan rambut putih kucir duanya. Kedua tangannya mengarah ke depan, tepat ke arah badan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat musuhnya itu mengeraykan pegangannya pada gagang tanto miliknya. Tak boleh lengah, itu salah satu pemikiran Naruto saat mengetahui orang didepannya itu.

**"Bullet of Bone!" **Dari kesepuluh jari yang mengarah ke Naruto, tiba tiba melesat sepuluh tulang kecil secepat peluru.

Melihat serangan lawannya, Naruto tak hanya tinggal diam saja. Dengan sigap ia mencabut tanto miliknya dan merentangkannya ke atas menggunakan kedua tangannya. Merasa jaraknya cukup, Naruto menghunuskan tanto miliknya kebawah sekuat tenaga dan

Trang!

Kesepuluh peluru tulang yang dilontarkan oleh musuhnya dapat ia belah menjadi dua bagian dan menyebabkan peluru tulang tersebut melewati dirinya dan Hinata hanya untuk menemui tembok gudang.

"Ck. Kau terlalu lembek, Kimimaro." Seorang lagi maju dengan membawa sebuah pedang besar, lebih mirip dengan pisau daging. "Lihat dan perhatikan."

**Water Style : Tsunami**

Sebuah gelombang air raksasa muncul ketika orang berambut putih yang memegang pedang besar tersebut mengayunkannya secara horizontal dengan kedua tangannya kearah kanan. Gelombang air yang seperti tsunami itu menerjang Naruto dengan cepat. Melihatnya dengan seringai mengerikan yang tertempel di wajah tan miliknya, Naruto menutupi kembali wajahnya dengan topeng rubah miliknya sebelum tangan kanannya memegang tangan Hinata.

"U-Uzumaki-san." Cicit Hinata ketakutan saat melihat Naruto hanya diam melihat gelombang yang semakin mendekat. Diluar dugaannya, Naruto malah memeluk tubuh ramping miliknya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tenang saja." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata. Yang membuat Hinata melupakan gelombang air yang mendekat dan malah menundukan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah dipipinya. Beberapa detik berikutnya, ia baru teringat akan gelombang air yang menuju kearahnya dan langsung mendongkakan wajahnya kedepan hanya untuk memandang sebuah hamparan bungan didepannya. Heran dengan ini, Hinata menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang memeluknya dan hanya untuk kembali terkejut karena Naruto juga menghilang.

"Apa ini surga?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

!

!

!

"Lihatkan. Dia sama sekali tidak berkutik dengan jurusku." Dengan bangganya Holly Knight yang menyerang Naruto menunjuk dadanya dengan jempol kiri miliknya seraya tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi runcing seperti ikan piranha.

"Black Mask tidak selemah itu, Suigetsu." Neji, Holly Knight yang berada ditengah memperingati anak buahnya saat merasakan aura yang sempat lenyap kini kembali terasa di depannya, walau terasa samar samar.

Slash slash slash!

Puluhan pisau angin menuju kearah mereka dari atas gudang. Dengan refleks yang cekatan, Neji memangku Tenten di bahunya dan membawa melompat kesana kemari untuk menghinadari sayatan dari beberapa pisau angin yang mengarah kepadanya. Kedua anak buahnya juga melakukan aoa yang dilakukan olehnya.

**Enton : Great Fire Arrows**

Baru juga berhenti dari menghindari serangan pisau angin, sekarang mereka kembali direpotkan dengan munculnya puluhan anak panah yang terbuat dari api hitam. Mereka kembali melompat lompat mencari titik aman bagi keselamatan nyawa mereka.

"Cih, dasar bajingan sialan. Beraninya main dengan serangan kejutan." Umpat Suigetsu yang tengah berdiri di atas dahan ranting sambil memandang dua orang dengan baju serba hitam yang sedang berdiri diatas atap gudang.

"Kau terlambat Teme." Naruto mengabaikan umpatan Suigetsu terhadapnya dan temannya itu, dan malah mengomentari keterambatan temannya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Hn. Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi." Kilah orang yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto. "Dimana dia, Dobe?" Mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berada dibalik topeng elangnya menatap sekitar, mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

"Aku sudah memindahkannya ketempat yang aman." Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari 'Teme' dan kembali memandang para Holly Knight dengan tajam. "Mari hancurkan mereka, Sasuke." Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto menghilang dengan munculnya kilatan hitam di tempat ia berdiri.

"Dasar tak sabaran." Sasuke, orang yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto tadi mengomentari sifat tergesa gesa patnernya itu yang sekarang sedang mengadu keahlian berpedang dengan kedua Holly Knight yang mempunyai rambut sama - sama putih. "Apa boleh buat." Akhirnya ia pun turun dari atap gudang dan berjalan dengan santai melewati api hitam bekas jurusnya tadi menuju pertarungan patnernya.

Trang! Trang! Trang! Swing swing swing! Slebbb!

Setelah terjadi saling adu pedang antara Naruto melawan Kimimaro dan Suigetsu, akhirnya kedua pedang Holly Knight, satu pedang tulang dan satu pedang yang mirip dengan pisau daging itu terlempar dari pemiliknya dan menancap di tanah.

"Cuma seginikah kemampuan kal-" "Awas Naruto!" Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke dan dengan sendirinya Naruto melompat mundur beberpa kali menuruti perintah patnernya.

Spalshhh!

Sebuah gelombang cahaya yang besar melewati dirinya yang kini telah berada disamping patnernya. Saat cahaya itu menghilang dan menampilkan tanah yang dilewatinnya menjadi lava, mata merah Naruto membulat sempurna melihat sesuatu yang baru baginya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak terkena serang tersebut.

"Baik. Permainan selesai. Kami akan kembali lain waktu, jadi bersiaplah." Dengan dinginnya Neji berkata, mendeklarasikan perang sebelum menghilang menjadi partikel partikel cahaya bersama dengan kedua anak buahnya dan Tenten.

Melihat musuhnya pergi, Naruto hanya mengeratkan pegangan pada tanto miliknya sampai bergetar. Ia telah gagal memenuhi janjinya pada Hinata. Rasa sedih juga merembas kedalam dirinya, saat membayangkan Hinata bersedih karena temannya tidak dapat ia bawa. Padahal Naruto sudah berjanji pada orang tuanya dulu bahwa ia tak akan membuat gadis menangis karena ulahnya. Namun sekarang? Apa ia masih bisa memegang janjinya pada kedua orang tuanya?

Puk

"Sudahlah. Sekarang ayo kita jemput dia." Tangan kanan Sasuke menepuk bahu kiri Naruto, menyadarkan kembali Naruto dari lamunannya. Mengangguk sekilas, Naruto kemudian membawa Sasuke menghilang dari tempat mereka berdiri, menyisakan bekas pertempuran yang terjadi dan sebuah kilatan hitam yang lama kelamaan menghilang.

!

!

!

Dibawah sebuah pohon di tengah padang bunga yang lumayan luas, seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya tanoa memperdulikan celana dalam putihnya yang terlihat. Tubuhnya bergetar, isakan terdengar darinya.

"Hinata-chan!" Sebuah teriakan mengusik gendang telingannya, menyebabkan ia mendongkakan kepalanya kedepan, memperlihatkan genangan air dipelupuk mata bulan miliknya.

"U-uzumaki-san?" Gadia cantik dengan kulit putih mulus ini menjawab dengan ragu. Mata bulannya menangkap sebuah sosok dari kejauhan yang mendekat kearahnya sambil meneriakan namanya.

"Ah, disana kau rupanya." Sosok itu semakin mendekat kearah Hinata.

"U-uzumaki-san apa itu dirimu?" Berdiri dan sedikit mencodongkan badannya kedepan, Hinata kembali memastikan bahwa yang didepannya adalah orang yang menyelawatkannya dari maut. Setelah jarak makin tipis antara dirinya dan sosok tersebut, Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya saat wajah Naruto bersinar tersirami cahaya bulan purnama yang baru muncul dari balik awan. Setelah itu, Hinata berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat seperti tidak mau kehilangannya. Badannya mulai bergetar, tanda ia menangis.

"Takut... Hiks... Hiks..." Cicit Hinata yang membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto.

Naruto dengan insting lelakinya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dan menenangkannya. Di saat itu juga Naruto menjelaskan bahwa ia gagal membawa kembali Tenten dari tangan Holly Knight dan membuat tangisan Hinata bertambah besar.

"Sudah, sudah. Kita akan mengambil Tenten secepatnya." Naruto kembali berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Aww!" Hinata menjerit kaget saat bokongnya diremas. Mendongkakan kepalanya dan mendapati senyuman mesum terpangpang jelas diwajah Naruto, Hinata mengembungkan pipinya sambil menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras. "Tak tau sopan santun." Hinata melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan sepertinya mulai melupakan tentang Teten.

Setelah mengerang kesakitan dan meminta maaf ke pada Hinata, Naruto mengajak Hinata agar mau mengikutinya. Awalnya Hinata menolak Naruto, tapi setelah dijelaskan oleh Naruto bahwa ketua daro organisasinya ingin menemui Hinata dan hanya organisasinya sajalah yang bisa membawa kembali Tenten, akhirnya Hinata setuju.

Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan dua sejoli itu dari tempat yang cukup jauh, hanya memutar bola matanya. Sasuke kemudian menekan tombol merah di jam tangan miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian dari jam tangan miliknya keluar sebuah suara seseorang. "Kirimkan kami kendaraan. Lokasi kami sudah aku kirimkan. Ya." Setelah selesai berkomukasi, ia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Naruto.

Sekitar lima belas menitan setelah Sasuke berbicara lewat jam tangan miliknya sebuah helikopter datang ke padang bungan, tempat mereka berada. Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, mereka bertiga mulai memasuki helikopter itu yang diawali dengan Sasuke, terus Hinata yang dibantu oleh Naruto untuk naik dengan menyentuh dan meremas pantatnta dan diakhiri oleh Naruto dengan senyum mesum miliknya.

Didalam Helikopter, Hinata yang marah dengan Naruto karena seenaknya telah meremae pantatnya sebanyak dua tidak menghiraukan candaan dan permohonan maaf dari Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas dari awal mereka berangkat menuju markas organisasi mereka, Black Mask.

**TBC**

**Untuk penjelasan Black Mask dan Holly Knight mungkin akan disampaikan di chap berikutnya.**

**Terimakasih yang telah meriview dan mendukung fanfict ane Yang jauh dari sempurna.**

**Maaf atas kesalahaan yang berada di fict ane.**

**Terakhir, ane minta kritik dan saran dari anda sekalian.**


	5. 003 : sejarah

**Black Mask **

**Naruto milik Masashi Kimoto Sensei**

**Happy reading...**

**Chap 003 : Black Mask, Holly Knight dan 'Sang Awal'**

Black Mask, sebuah organisai rahasia bentukan Jepang pada tahun 1950. Dimana pada tahun tersebut Jepang sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi yang diakibatkan oleh perbaikan Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, yang hancur akibat bom atom. Dampak yang di alami Jepang saat itu bukan hanya terasa dibidang ekonomi saja, tapi juga terasa dibidang kriminalitas yang meninggi.

Memang awalnya kejahatan yang muncul hanya sebatas pencurian dan perampokan biasa saja pada awal tahun renopasi daerah yang terkena dampak ledakan bom aton tersebut. Tetapi ditahun tahun berikutnya kejahatan kecil tersebut tumbuh menjadi lebih lebih besar seperti, terorisme yang meminta miliaran uang, penjualan organ tubuh, perjualan senjata, penjajahan yang dilakukan seseorang terhadap daerahnya sendiri, perang saudara karena hal kekuasaan, dan lain sebagainya. Maka dari itu, salah seorang penasihat Jepang mengusulkan membuat sebuah organisasi rahasia untuk 'melenyapkan' ancaman besar bagi negara yang langsung disetujui oleh pemimpin Jepang pada waktu itu. Yang sekarang dikenal dengan sebutan Black Mask.

Terbukti diawal tahun Black Mask berdiri, kejahatan kejahatan besar menurun dengan drastis. Bahkan orang orang yang melakukan kejahatan tersebut seperti lenyap ditelan bumi. Tanpa petunjuk. Tanpa bukti. Yah mungkin Black Mask sudah mengurangi nilai kriminalitas yang besar, tapi tetap saja masih ada satu dua tindak kejahatan yang tergolong besar di setiap tahunnya muncul diberita. Terorisme, misalnya.

Organisasi ini dinamai Black Mask karena setiap orang yang menjalankan misinya wajib memakai topeng. Walau topeng dari setiap anggotanya tidak hanya berwarna hitam. Alasan lainnya mungkin para anggota di Black Mask tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain bahkan pemerintah Jepang sendiri, kecuali para anggota lainnya dan pemimpinnya. Yang diketahui pemerintah Jepang hanyalah markas dari Black Mask yang berada di hutan kota kota besar Jepang, dan berpusat di hutan kota Tokyo, Jepang.

"Jadi sudah selama itu Black Mask terbentuk? Dan itulah alasan para teroris dan penjahat besar lainnya tidak pernah lagi menunjukan tatingnya?" Tanya gadis cantik berambut drak-blue sepinggang, yang masih memakai seragam sekolah THS. Mata yang seindah bulan purnama miliknya menatap bingung pria berambut kuning jabrik yang duduk dihadapannya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis dihadapannya, pria bernama Naruto tersebut lalu berbicara, "Begitulah. Kalau soal Holly Knight tanyakan saja pada si Teme." Ekor mata biru langitnya menatap ke arah pria berambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya seperti ekor bebek, yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk bercerita, maka biarkanlah aku untuk meremas gundukan lemak itu, Hinata-c..."

Plak!

"Auwww!"

"HENTAI!" Wajah putih porselen milik Hinata memerah, antara malu atau marah terhadap perkataan tidak senonoh Naruto.

"Padahal akukan hanya bercanda saja, Hinata-chan." Naruto berucap sambil mengelus ngelus pipinya yang terdapat 'cap lima jari'. Sementara itu, Hinata sepertinya tidak peduli terhadap Naruto dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Ekhm..." Deheman yang berasal dari orang ketiga yang ada disana berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari dua makhluk berlawanan jenis tersebut. Keduanya memandang heran terhadap pria dengan mata hitam kelam miliknya yang masih tertutupi oleh kelopak mata. Setelah mendapat perhatian dari temannya dan gadis cantik yang ada disana, pria yang mempunyai nama Sasuke itu akhirnya buka mulut untuk berbicara, "Holly Knight adalah sebuah organisasi keagamaan yang muncul sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu, bertepatan dengan ikutnya bergabung ras selain ras manusia ke Bla..."

"Eng... Ras selain ras manusia? Maksudnya setan? Atau youkai? Ata..."

"Bisa biarkan aku saja yang berbicara?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, tak suka perkataannya dipotong oleh orang lain. Setelah mendapaat anggukan ragu ragu dari Hinata, Sasuke lalu melanjutkan kata kata yang terpotong tadi, "Dua puluh tahun lalu, pemimpin kami, Lord Akuma, Hashirama beserta pemimpin ras lainnya menemui pemimpin Black Mask pertama, Hiruzen Sarutobi, untuk mengajak menyatukan kekuatan untuk melawan Holy Kinight..."

Tok...

Tok...

Sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat diketuk dari luar ruangan. Setelah adanya ajakan untuk masuk, muncullah tiga orang pria dewasa dan se-ekor monyet berbulu putih menghadap orang yang mempunyai ruangan ini. Seorang pria tua beruban dengan cerutu menempel manis dimulut tuanya.

"Senang bertemu anda, Hokage-dono." Sapa pria yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang sepunggung sambil membungkuk hormat dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya, termasuk oleh monyet putih yang ada disana.

"Ya senang bertemu denganmu juga..." Orang yang dipanggil Hokage menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tak tau, atau tepatnya belum kenal orang orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hashirama. Panggil saya Hashirama." Ucap pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Shikaku..." Susul pria berambut nanas dengan beberapa luka sayatan di wajahnya.

"**KURAMA..." **Suara berat dan penuh tekanan pada setiap katanya berasal dari pria berambut merah darah.

**"ENMA..."** Satu lagi suara berat muncul dari se-ekor monyet putih yang berpakaian seperti biksu ter- tunggu dulu! Se-ekor monyet bisa bicara? Pemikiran itu langsung terlintas dibenak Hokage.

"Dia adalah pemimpin para Ayakashi. Jadi jangan terkejut jika ia bicara." Ucap Hashirama saat menangkap raut wajah kebingungan dari pria tua di depannya. "Ya, kami juga bukanlah manusia sih..." Hashirama terdiam dulu menunggu reaksi yang muncul dari orang yang menjadi pemimpin Black Mask ini. Serasa cukup melihat raut wajah bingung dari Hokage, Hashirama pun melanjutkan kata katanya, "Aku, Hashirama atau lebih tepatnya Lord of Akuma. Shukaku, King of Fairy. Kurama, Youkai terkuat diantara para Youkai dan Enma, Ketua para Ayakashi. Datang kemari untuk mengajukan persekutuan dengan organisasi rahasia anda, Black Mask..."

Hening...

Sang Hokage, pemimpin Black Mask terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan dari orang dihadapannya itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya. Namun tak kuasa ia sampaikan karena melihat Hashirama akan berbicara kembali.

"Kami, para pemimpin dari ras kami masing - masing menawarkan kekuatan kami karena sebuah ramalan. Ramalan tentang hancurnya dunia oleh sebuah organisasi yang akan terbentuk tak lama lagi."

"Tunggu dulu, Hashirama-san. Kenapa anda sangat mempercayai ramalan tersebut? Dan juga keuntungan yang kami dapat dari persekuatan kita apa? Lalu..."

Brakkkkkk!

Perkataan Hokage terpotong dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan dengan sangat kasar.

"Ho...hokage-sama... Di te...tengah kota terjadi kehancuran yang luar biasa... hah... hah... Penyebabnya adalah sekelompok orang yang mengaku sebagai Holly Knight..." Jelas seorang pria yang memakai topeng belalang sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Apa mereka yang kalian maksud?" Bukannya menghiraukan sang pelaku penggebrakan pintu, Hokage malah bertanya pada tamu tamunya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari mereka, Hokage menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah, aku setuju dengan kalian. Tapi... Tolong urus kekacauan di kota. Anggap saja sebagai syarat untuk mendapat kepercayaan dariku." Pemimpin Black Mask itu menyandarkan punggung tuanya di kursi kerja miliknya. Sedikit mengrilekskan anggota badannya yang lelah.

"Baik/hn/**YEAH/SIAP.**" Ucap mereka kompak. Setelah itu, mereka pun hilang dalam sebuah lingkaran yang mempunyai huruf huruf aneh yang tiba tiba muncul dilantai.

'Mereka tidak berbohong.' Batin Hokage saat melihat meraka hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

"Su...sugoi... Siapa mereka, Hokage-sama?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tau. Sekarang tarik mundur pasukan dan awasi saja para Holly Knight itu."

"Ha'i."

!

!

!

Kacau. Salah satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kota Tokyo sekarang. Kacau. Banyak gedung gedung yang hampir rata dengan tanah. Merah. Cipratan cairan merah berada dimana mana. Bau. Bau anyir tercium sangat pekat disana. Yang tersisa hanyalah suara ke-putus asaan dari orang orang yang hidup dan tawa bengis dari segerombolan orang yang berpakaian serba putih yang kini terlumuri oleh darah.

Orang orang yang berpakaian serba putih tersebut berjumlah puluhan, bahkan ratusan orang. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan ke pusat kota sambil membunuh satu persatu penduduk yang mereka lewati. Baik orang dewasa, anak anak, perempuan, semuanya mereka habisi tanpa ampun. Tak jarang rumah atau toko atau gedung yang menghalangi mereka hancur seketika, rata dengan tanah oleh kekuatan aneh yang dikeluarkan mereka. Seperti, bola api yang besar, angin tornado yang tiba tiba saja terjadi, bahkan oleh pukulan tangan kosong saja, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya yang dapat menghancurkan bangunan yang ada.

Hiungggggggggg!

Dhuarrrrr!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi dihadapan para orang berpakaian putih tersebut. Asap dari ledakan yang tebal menutupi hasil ledakan tadi. Semua orang berpakaian putih itu memasang kuda - kuda, siaga akan keadaan yang akan terjadi nanti.

Wushhh! Wushhh! Wushhhh! Wushhhh!

Sebuah laser, tongkat besar yang memanjang, akar pohon yang tajam dan sebuah bayangan keluar dari kepulan asap yang mulai memudar, mengincar orang orang yang ada dihadapannya. Orang orang yang berpakaian putih. Dengan refeks yang bagus, mereka, orang orang berpakaian putih, bisa menghindari serangan dadakan tersebut. Walau tak semuanya dapat menghindar sih.

"Cih. Mengganggu saja kau, Hashirama." Kata kata tersebut keluar dari mulut orang berpakaian putih yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang yang sebagian rambutnya menutupi sebelah matanya, bersamaan dengan hilangnya kepulan asap dan menampilkan ke-tiga sosok pria dengan seekor monyet putih yang memegang tongkat.

"Bukankah kau yang mengganggu ke-seimbangan dunia ini? Madara?" Tanya balik Hashirama.

"Hahahahaha... Jangan bercanda kau, Hashirama." Ditangan kanan Madara muncul sebuah lingkaran yang mempunyai pola aneh, lingkaran sihir. "Bukannya dunia ini perlu di perbaiki hah?" Ia berlari menerjang ke depan dengan kipas raksasa yang muncul dilingkaran sihir tadi, di ikuti oleh para orang berpakaian putih lainnya.

"Ternyata kau telah dibutakan oleh kekusaan." Hashirama dan yang lainnya pun ikut menerjang lawan mereka.

Buagh!

Pukulan kuat yang dilancarkan Hashirama dapat ditahan oleh senjata unik Madara, memunculkan gelombang udara yang terasa kesekitarnya. Memanfaatkan posisi Hashirama yang terdiam, Madara pun melayangkan tendangan melingkar kearah kepala Hashirama dengan kaki kanannya. Tapi tak semudah itu sang raja setan dapat menerima serangan biasa itu, ia dengan mudahnya menghindari tendangan lawannya itu dengan melompat kebelakang.

"Aku serahkan dia padamu." Pria berambut nanas dengan beberapa luka diwajahnya berlari melewati Hashirama dan Madara, menerjang orang berpakaian putih lainnya yang ada dibelakang Madara.

**"Kalau kau sampai mati, aku tak akan datang ke pemakamanmu." **Suara berat itu melintas di telinga Hashirama bersamaan dengan melesatnya sebuah laser merah dari sisinya menuju orang orang berpakaian putih dibelakang Madara. **"Ingat itu baik - baik, Lord of Akuma." **Pria berambut merah melewati Hashirama dan Madara kembali, mengikuti pria berambut nanas yang beberapa detik tadi juga melewati Hashirama dan Madara yang masih saling pandang.

**"Hanya satu kata yang dapat aku katakan padamu, hancurkan!" **Lagi, Hashirama dan Madara lagi lagi dilewati oleh seseorang. Namun, kali ini yang melewati mereka berdua adalah se-ekor monyet berbulu putih yang memegang tongkat ditangannya.

Perlahan Hashirama menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Sebuah senyuman hangat yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya terdalam ketika para sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya. 'Terimakasih, semuanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian.' Ucap Hashirama dalam hati. Bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang mempercayainya.

"Heh. Ternyata mereka berisik juga." Perkataan Madara terdengar meremehkan.

"Yap. Mereka memang cukup berisik tapi, mereka adalah sahabatku. Jadi aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghina mereka." Bayangan - bayang ke-empat sahabatnya tadi berputar dikepalanya. "Dan aku juga akan membawa kembali sahabat lamaku, yang telah terjatuh kelubang kegelapan." Hashirama memang kuda - kuda bertarungnya.

"Dia... Sudah lama mati." Wajah Madara berubah jadi dingin, sorot matanya menampakan kehampaan yang sangat dalam. Aura ungu kehitaman mulai keluar dari tubuhnya beriringan dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi merah, merah semerah darah.

"Kau lucu sekali, teman lama." Dahi sang Lord of Akuma kini dihiasi oleh sebuah lingkaran riak air berwarna merah darah. Aura hijau terang juga keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kirikil mulai mengambang diudara saat kedua aura yang dipancarkan oleh Hashirama dan Madara mulai membesar. Tanah disekitar mereka mulai berguncang hebat, seperti terjadi gempa yang hebat disekitar kaki mereka. Lama kelamaan retakan muncul dibawah kaki mereka dan makin lama makin besar sebelum munculnya sebuah kepulan debu yang membungbung kelangit, menutupi langit setinggi 30 meter dengan radius yang mencapai 50 meter.

Duagh!

Gelombang kejut yang tercipta akibat pukulan maha dasyat terasa sampai radius duapuluh meter dari pusatnya dan menghilangkan debu yang sempat menutupu kota. Memunculkan dua raksasa yang sedang beradu tinju. Raksasa pertama berwujud seorang samurai lengkap dengan baju perangnya yang berwarna merah, mempunyai dua wajah dengan empat tangan. Raksasa kedua berwujud seorang biksu dengan pakaian khasnya berwarna hitam, mempunyai dua tangan di depannya dan seribu tangan dibelakangnya yang membuatnya seperti se-ekor burung merak berwujud manusia raksasa.

**[Mati kau...] **Teriak kedua raksasa tersebut sambil mengeluarkan auranya masing masing. Pergesekan aura pun terjadi ,hijau terang dengan ungu gelap, menyebabkan gempa yang dasyhat, gelombang kejut yang luar biasa. Lama kelamaan kedua aura itu melebur menjadi satu, berubah warna menjadi putih. Menerangi seluruh kota dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata dan yang terakhir...

Duar!

"Kurang lebih seperti itu ceritanya. Awal dari semua ini." Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang atas awal dari munculnya Holly Knight.

"Tapi Sasuke-san alasan Holly Knight menyerang kota waktu itu apa?" Tanya Hinata yang merasa heran akan latar belakang penyerangan Holly Knight pada saat itu.

"Maaf itu rahasia. Warga biasa tidak diijinkan untuk mengetahuinya."

"Ta..."

"Kita telah sampai. Harap semuanya turun dari helikopter ini." Suara dari pilot mengintrupsi suara Hinata. Mau tak mau, Hinata menelan kembali perkataannya yang akan ia lontarkan ke Sasuke dan memilih untuk turun dari helikopter yang mengangkut dirinya ke markas Black Mask.

"Woah luasnya..." Mata seindah rembulan milik Hinata berbinar saat melihat tempat mendaratnya Helikopter yang ia tumpangi tadi. Bukan hanya karena luasnya saja yang membuatnya terkejut akan ruangan yang super besar ini, juga karena peralatan yang ada disini terbilang sangat canggih.

Boing!

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disini? Ayo ikuti kami." Naruto menyadarikan Hinata dari ke-kagumannya terhadap ruangan tersebut sambil meremas oppai kiri milik Hinata dengan lembut menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"NA-RU-TO."

Bletak!

"MESUM!"

Jeduaghh!

"ECCHI!"

Buaghhh!

"HENTAI!"

"I-itaii." Naruto terlungkup di lantai dengan muka yang babak belur sedangkan sang pelaku KDRT memalingkan mukanya cuek di hadapan sang pria pirang.

"Romantisnya." Sasuke bergeleng geleng saat melihat adegan yang menurutnya 'romantis' itu. "Ayo cepat. Aku tidak ingin Hokage mengamuk." Ajak Sasuke ke-dua makhluk yang menjadi teman perjalanannya tadi menuju kesini.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata pun langsung mengikuti Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto yang diam, masih terlungkuo di lantai seperti mayat.

Sekitar lima menit berjalan di lorong yang mempunyai banyak belokan ini, akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke sampai di depan pintu berwarna cokelat yang terdapat tulisan 'Hokage Room'.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Sasuke mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Masuk!" Suara peminim yang tegas terdengar dari balik pintu dihadapan mereka.

Cklek! Sasuke membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

'Seperti apa Hokage itu?' Cahaya yang minyilaukan terlihat saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Hinata dan Sasuke pun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Laporannya!"

'Cantik...' Pikir Hinata yang melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sedang duduk dimejanya.

Bagaimana Hinata tidak terkejut, Hokage yang ia kira adalah seseorang yang mempunyai perawakan besar dan menyeramkan. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya? Seorang wanita dengan kulit putih merona ditambah dengan mata secoklat karamel yang membuatnya terlihat manis dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Hmm. Hyuga Hinata!" Suara tegas itu menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya, dan dengan gagapnya menjawab 'i-iya.' Dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Sekarang kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami. Black Mask."

"APA!"

**TBC**

**Maaf atas keterlambatannya, hp ane rusak dua minggu lalu dan baru diperbaiki hari ini. Juga karena ane pusing mikirin ujian yang akan datang besok pagi. Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan.**

**Sekarang saatnya balas riview:**

**uchihaarya = udah**

**aldo. = sudah**

** = gak bisa jamin dan gak bisa janji**

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki = sebelah mana?**

**uzumaki narumi = biar greget :v**

** .faris = sudah**

**Baka Gaki = lagi masa puber :v**

** = hehe, :v**

**Hadinamikaze = ane akan berusah nambahin wordnya**

**The KidSNo OppAi = siap, semoga terus mengikuti ini fict**


End file.
